Daiki Hikage
Daiki Hikage (日影ダイキ Hikage Daiki) is a character introduced in Pokémon Fairytales series. A mysterious magician from Necessarius that first acts as the primary antagonist during the second season, he later becomes a trusted ally for Satoshi and the Club members, though he refuses to be a part of them. He is also the successor of the Hikage Clan of Duodecim. He is both friends with Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, a fellow Dragon Slayers. While at first, he shares a hatred rivalry with Mukuro Rokudo, they both somehow become acquintances as the series progress, though he could be sometime annoyed by the latter. Appearance Personality Background Chronology Pokémon Special Fairytales Next Generation: Pokémon Fairytales Revenant Night/Pokémon Other Appearances Anime Appearances Video Game Appearances Pokémon Equipment Magic & Abilities Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Immense Magical Power: *'Second Origin Activation' (二番原解放, Nibangen Kaihō): Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Sky Dragon Slayer Magic (天の滅竜魔法, Ten no Metsuryū Mahō): Daiki is the Dragon Slayer of the Sky, which means that he has the same power as Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox, but with the ability to manipulate air; it is a type of Magic which grants Daiki various characteristics belonging to a Sky Dragon, allowing him to incorporate the element of air into his body. However, unlike other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, Sky Dragon Slayer is geared more towards healing and support rather than offense. The healing power granted by it is extremely high, having been described as capable of healing wounds inflicted by a real Dragon. Concretely, it was enough to almost completely cure most injuries it was used on so far, and to nullify the effects of powerful poisons, and is capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress, something made more formidable by the fact that healing Magic is long-lost, and believed to be nonexistent anymore. However, employing such exclusive powers seems to be very tiring for Daiki, even though he has enough magic power to do so. Uniquely to him, Daiki has shown to employ his healing upon himself, in a relative short time similar to that of a regeneration spell. In addition to healing, Sky Dragon Slayer Magic can also grant support in battle, by boosting allies' physical prowess. Despite healing and support being its main abilities, this form of Magic, like other types of Dragon Slayer Magic, is said to possess great destructive power, with its offensive spells taking the form of whirlwinds produced by Daiki. Being a form of Dragon Slayer Magic, Daiki can consume external sources of air (those that are not produce by him) to restore his body and vitality. While air is seemingly easier to obtain than other elements commonly employed by Dragon Slayers, it should be noted that Daiki is directly affected by the air surrounding him, meaning that, if the air were to be clean, he would become more powerful, but if it were to be heavily polluted, he would become unable to use such Magic as a result. In order the offset of Sky Dragon Slayer's offensive abilities, Daiki mostly uses his Dragon Slayer ability in conduct with Kusanagi, similar to the Weapon Meister's ability. In addition, the most prominent aspect of his Sky Dragon Slayer Magic lies in the ability to give the wind cutting properties, manifesting it in the form of fast-moving air blades which are employed at mid-to-long range; he can also generate powerful gusts of wind to inflict blunt damage upon enemies and send them flying away, and even form hurricanes of various scales, which, in addition to their rotational power, seem to retain his wind's signature sharpness. Daiki can also employ the wind on himself, using it to levitate and traverse over long distances, as well as to cover himself in an armour of wind, boosting both his offense and defense, allowing him to walk in the air with impunity. He has gained domination over the element of the sky, allowing him to take an opponent's wind-based attack and turn it on them, essentially making it his own; Daiki now controls all of the air in the area and he can manipulate it to his will. Due to this, Daiki is said to be one of the most powerful Sky Dragon Slayers to exist, if not the strongest as well being one of the strongest Saint ever known. Supplementary *'Cure' (ケアル, Kearu): Sky Dragon Slayers are able to utilize a much more powerful Healing Magic, an Ancient Magic previously believed to be long-lost. Such power has been described as being capable of healing injuries inflicted by a real Dragon. Daiki's power is capable of manipulating clean air, to perform various feats, such as draining poison from an infected victim. By using a lot of energy, Daiki can even revive people that are in a near-death state. With the use of this Magic, Daiki is also capable of restoring the body internally and externally including a patient's fatigue and body stress; but he cannot heal as effectively in polluted areas. Uniquely to him, Daiki can heal his own injuries, something said to be impossible, and the effect is the same as when he heals others making it much more useful. With it, the injuries inflicted on him are quickly healed, closing the wounds of the injuries and restoring any fatigue that had on him. Because of this, most Magicians are afraid of facing Daiki due to his healing properties. **'Sky Dragon's Healing Circle' (天龍の癒し円形, Tenryū no Iyashi Enkei): A branching form of the Sky Dragon's healing magic, albeit a much more powerful version. This spell is activated by gathering a large quantity of magical energy into his hands, which is eventually released into forming a circular glyph of light underneath, which acts as a temporary field. As the circle is drawn, the light rises up, appearing as a thin wall, healing anyone who is within the range of the glyph. The glyph is shown to capable of expand exponentionally by the user's will, effectively increasing the effect and amount of the healing spell. Once the glyph has formed when it expands, spheres of light rise up, purifying all allies excluding those that are away from the glyph by completely restoring their magical energy and stamina and curing them of any status ailments. The only drawback of this spell is that it consumes most of the user's Magical power, effectively making Daiki depletes most of his energy (regardless how many he has) and required to reinvigorate himself, as seen after he uses this spell to heal the Theater Club and Necessarius members. As such, Daiki will only cast this spell only in dire situations. *'Vernier' (瞬足 バニーア, Banīa): Vernier is a supportive spell that, by chanting out an incantation, allows Daiki to temporarily enhance the targets' movement speed by surrounding the targets with auras of wind. When Vernier is cast, his targets, or Daiki himself, is able to hover around at their own discretion within said auras of wind. Vernier is capable of being employed upon multiple allies, and also on the caster themselves; serving as a status buff of sorts. It is a spell which increases the speed of one or all allies, which, aside from bolstering their speed, increases the chances of landing a critical hit. The effect can stack, but repeated use on the same character increases the chance that Vernier misses. Daiki is also capable of casting an enhanced Vernier, which allows the target to attack very quickly with greatly reduced recovery time, usually fast enough for the attack to be used several times before the enemy can move; almost as if it seems that time has slowed down for the enemies. The incantation for Vernier is: "O swift wind that dashes through the heavens!....'VERNIER'!" (天を駆ける瞬足なる風を！....瞬足！, Ten wo Kakeru Shunsokunaru Kaze wo！....'Banīa'！''). *'Arms' (剛腕 アームズ, ''Āmuzu): A supportive spell that, after reciting an enchantment, Daiki then targets a region of the body in which to increase damage output, such as the arms, for a short period of time. After reciting an enchantment and generating a flat, elongated oval mass of magic before his hands, Daiki surrounds the target in a quavering magical aura, enhancing their offensive power for a certain period of time. It triples the next physical attack's strength. Multi-hit attacks only increase the power of the first strike. If an attack is physical but relies on a set factor, it still increases in power. It can be used on multiple allies at once, and can also be used in conjunction with other supportive spells simultaneously, such as Vernier. Daiki can utilize Arms in order to boost his target's attack strength by sextuple the amount, allowing them to perform exceedingly devastating blows which can shatter magical barriers with ease. The incantation for Arms is: " O strengthen of arm to cleave the heavens! '''ARMS!'"'' (天を切り裂く剛腕なる力を！'剛腕！', Ten wo Kirisaku Gōwannaru Chikara wo！'Āmuzu！'') **Arms X Vernier' (剛腕 Ｘ 瞬足, ''Āmuzu x Banīa): Arms X Vernier is a Sky Dragon Slayer Magic Spell; when performing it, Daiki focuses upon his targets and expels his magical energy towards them, shrouding them within pulsating magical auras. Like the name itself suggests, Arms X Vernier is a combination of Arms and Vernier, and allows Daiki to affect the target with both spells at once, increasing their offense and speed for a certain amount of time. Arms X Vernier boosts the power of their targets to the point that they appear to be mere flashes of energy as they move, powerful enough to cause craters and cracks in the air. *'Armor' (アーマー, Āmā): Armor is a spell that enhances the defense power of the target, including Daiki himself, for a short period of time. What it does is cast an aura of magic around Daiki's target's upper body, which increases their physical and magical defenses by halving all damage done to them, including offensive and curative spells, as well as physical attacks, including attacks unleashed armed, and those unarmed. The effect can stack, but repeated use on the same targets increases the chance the spell will miss. Daiki is also shown to be capable of using this spell to effectively nullifying any damage done to the targets affected by it. **'Arms X Armor X Vernier' (アームズ　ｘ　アーマー　ｘ　バーニア, Āmuzu x Āmā x Bānia): This supportive spell is similar to Arms X Vernier; a union of the Arms, Armor, and Vernier spells. When cast, Daiki focuses upon his targets and expands his magical energy towards them, temporarily surrounding the targets, which can be multiple, with quavering Magical auras, granting them enhanced attack power and speed. In addition, it also boosts their defensive power. It grants a tremendous boost in power all around the board; the targets receive an enormous augmentation; enough to buff them up to at least Level 8 Magicians, who are capable of throwing down with the best of them. *'Body Anomaly Reversal Magic, Raise' (状態異常回復魔法レーゼ, Jōtai Ijō Kaifuku Mahō Rēze): Raise is a supportive spell that allows Daiki to negate any spell that has an effect on his, or the target's, body. Like most supportive spells, Raise can be casted on multiple targets, allowing it to negate any effect it has on many target within a short amount of time. **'Anomaly Resistance Enchant: Re-raise' (状態異常耐性付加, エンチャント, リレーゼ, Joutai Ijō Taisei Enchanto Rirēze): A supportive spell similar to Raise, Re-Raise allows Daiki to prevent any bodily anomalies inflicted unto him from taking effect. *'Avion' (アビオン, Abion): A supplementary Sky Dragon's Spell that works similarly to a Teleportation Magic. By focusing his Magical power on his target, or himself, Daiki is capable of instantly removing them from their current place to another in a short time. This is shown by surrounding his intended target with aura of wind before placing them into another place. This spell is particularly useful by having his ally or himself attacking their enemies really fast or effectively dodging their attacks. However, Daiki can only teleport anyone in a short or long range of where they stand and he can't actually placed them somewhere farther away; except in one occasion where he "accidentally" teleport Natsu away after the latter bothers him to no end. Offensive *'Sky Dragon's Roar' (天龍の咆哮, Tenryū no Hōkō): **'Sky Dragon's Roar + Cure' (天龍の咆哮プラスキュア, Tenryū no Hōkō Purasu Kyua): *'Sky Dragon's Wing Attack' (天竜の翼撃, Tenryū no Yokugeki): *'Sky Dragon's Crushing Fang' (天竜の砕牙, Tenryū no Saiga): *'Sky Dragon's Claw' (天龍の鉤爪, Tenryū no Kagitsume): *'Sky Dragon's Wind Cutter' (天龍の風切り, Tenryū no Kazekiri): *'Sky Dragon's Seven Flashes' (天龍の七閃, Tenryū no Nanasen): *'Sky Dragon's Wind Arrows' (天龍の風矢, Tenryū no Fūya): **'Sky Dragon's Blaze Arrows' (天龍の連射矢, Tenryū no Renshaya): Dragon Slayer's Secret Art (滅竜奥義, Metsuryū Ōgi): The strongest techniques of a Dragon Slayer. *'Shattering Light: Sky Drill' (照破・天空穿, Shōha Tenkūsen): *'Shattering Light: Heaven's Gift' (照破・天与, Shōha Tenyo): *'Shattering Light: Skies Purgatory' (照破・空の煉獄, Shōha: Sora no Rengoku): *'Shattering Light: Sword of Kusanagi' (照破・草薙の剣, Shōha: Kusanagi-no-Tsurugi): God's Magic God's Magic (神の魔法, Kami no mahō): Relationships Trivia Quotes Category:Characters Category:PSTA Students Category:Tokiwadai Garden Students Category:Pokémon Trainers Category:Magicians Category:Level 7 Magicians Category:Level 10 Magicians Category:Necessarius Category:Dragon Slayers Category:Saints Category:Antagonists Category:Former Antagonists Category:Protagonist Category:MG Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Hikage Clan Category:Graduates Category:Heritor Characters